Festyniarski festyn naukowy/scenariusz
Chłopcy pomagają Baljeet'owi zbudować teleport na Marsa na wystawę wynalazków. W międzyczasie Fretka rywalizuje z inną dziewczyną o posadę w pracy obok Jeremiasza. Jednak podczas konkursu na największą ilość hot-dogów, dziewczyny wytraciły wszystkie przyprawy w walce. Konkurs zakończył się tym, że żadna z dziewcząt nie zdobyła pracy. Festyniarski festyn naukowy (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą przy drzewie i przeglądają na laptopie plany wakacyjne) Fineasz: Co będziemy dziś robić? Budować wodny skatepark? Brzmi nieźle. Latać na turbo-nietoperzo-skrzydłach? Super. Uczyć Pepe sztuczek? Coś mi się zdaję, że dziobaki nie robią sztuczek (Izabela podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba) Czołem, Izabela. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Musicie sprawdzić, co u Baljeet'a. Gdy przechodziłam obok jego obok jego domu, krzyczał: "Aj jaj! Zostanę niekompetentnym dyletantem na zawsze! Zawsze, zawsze, zawsze." Echo dodałam sama. Fineasz: Poważna sprawa. (Fineasz i Ferb wstają i pędzą do domu Baljeet'a. Akcja przenosi się do wspomnianego miejsca) Baljeet. To my: Fineasz i Ferb. (Fineasz otwiera drzwi pokoju Baljeet. Baljeet siedzi na podłodze w ciemnościach, oglądając projekt swojego wynalazku) Po co te ciemności? Baljeet: Tylko w nich mogę ukryć swój wstyd. (Fineasz zapala światło) Fineasz: Możesz nam spokojnie powiedzieć, w czym rzecz? Baljeet: Wszystko przez dodatkowe zajęcia wakacyjne. Odbędzie się festyn naukowy, więc zaprojektowałem to. (Fineasz bierze od Baljeet'a projekt i z Ferbem go ogląda) Fineasz: Teleport na Marsa!? Super! (Baljeet zakrywa projekt) Baljeet: Nie! Nie super! (zwija projekt w rulon) Gdy zobaczył to Profesor, powiedział... (Wspomnienie Baljeet'a - Profesor ogląda jego projekt) Profesor: Teleport na Marsa. A... Co on robi? Baljeet: Używając najprostszego języka to teleport na Marsa. Jeden krok i jest się na Marsie. Profesor: No cóż, to jest bardzo... odkrywcze, ale nie masz działającego prototypu, więc możesz dostać tylko... (Koniec wspomnienia) Baljeet: ...Piątkę z minusem! (Rozgniata swój projekt w kulę i rzuca) Najniższa ocena w moim życiu! Fineasz: Czemu go nie zbudowałeś? Baljeet: Niestety, nie mam waszych inżynierskich zdolności. Byście pojęli moje nieszczęście, pozwolę sobie opisać je piosenką. (Baljeet klaszcze i gaśnie światło. Po chwili znów się zapala i pojawia się Baljeet w hinduskiej szacie. Zaczyna tańczyć i śpiewać) (piosenka: Prototyp) Baljeet: Czy to Kaszmir, czy to Himalaje, czy Sahary grząskiej piach, Mych ojców, a wcześniej ich ojców maksyma brzmiała tak: "Gdy się chce do czegoś w życiu dojść to piątki trzeba mieć.", Więc prototyp zbudować muszę, bo okryję hańbą się. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet: O niee! O niee! Fineasz: Już wiem co robić będziemy dziś, Ferb i ja już mamy plan, Z pomocą ci przyjdziemy byś, ocenę dobrą miał. Baljeet: Super. Wam powierzam techniczne kwestie, Sam za obliczenia wezmę się, To się nazywa zgrana drużyna... Fineasz: Ej! Posłuchajcie chwilę mnie. Gdzie Pepe? Gdzie Pepe? (Koniec piosenki) Baljeet: A czy w ogóle z wami przyszedł? (Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Pepe podchodzi do regału na książki, staje na tylnych łapach, zakłada swój kapelusz, i ciągnie za jedną z książek z najniższej półki. Otwiera się szuflada, w której znajduje się ukryte wejście do bazy. Pepe wskakuje do niej, po czym się zamyka. Pepe ląduje na krześle przed monitorem, a za nim spadają kartki papieru z szuflady. Na ekranie widać Majora Monograma, który szykował się do założenia swojej peruki) Major Monogram: (zaskoczony) O, y (zakłada perukę) Agencie P... y... (Poprawia perukę) Mamy informację, że Doktor Dundersztyc kupił kilka nietypowych rzeczy: drucianą siatkę, trzy tony sody kuchennej i lederwerki. No wiesz, takie krótkie skórzane spodenki na cienkich szelkach. (Pepe rusza do akcji) Ten facet kompletnie oszalał. (Akcja przełącza się do domu Baljeeta. Leci instrumentalna wersja piosenki "Prototyp" Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet biorą się za stworzenie teleportu na Marsa. Następujące ujęcia: 1. Fineasz i Ferb niosą wielką rurę, a Baljeet huśta się na niej. 2. Baljeet, chcąc wbić gwoździe do deski uderza, trzymając młotek odwrotnie. Pochodzi do niego Fineasz i pokazuje mu, jak ma trzymać młotek, a Baljeet wbija w ten sposób jeden z gwoździ. 3. Fineasz, spacerując akrobatycznie na pierścieniu, umieszcza ją na podstawie teleportu, do której Ferb przybija gwoździe. 4. Ferb młotem pneumatycznym przybija gwoździe znajdujące się na pierścieniu. 5. Baljeet z kluczem do śrub i nakrętek przyczepionym do nosa podchodzi do Fineasza i stuka go palcem w plecy, a Fineasz zwraca uwagę na niego. 6. Wisząc na uprzęży Fineasz wprowadza dane do komputera znajdującego się wewnątrz pierścienia portalu i zamyka klapę, po czym skacze. 7. Baljeet próbuje przybić inny gwóźdź, tym razem kluczem, który także trzyma odwrotnie. Podchodzi Fineasz i poprawia go. Gwóźdź zostaje wbity. 8. Baljeet, trzymając pudło do góry dnem wysypuje przypadkiem śrubki i nakrętki. Fineasz pomaga mu je pozbierać. Teleport zostaje zbudowany) Fineasz: Jutrzejszy festyn naukowy jest twój. Baljeet: W duchu jestem wam niezmiernie wdzięczny, choć może do końca tego po mnie nie widać. (Nazajutrz. Festyn naukowy w centrum handlowym Googolplex. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet, który dostał skurczu twarzy z zachwycenia, stoją przy stoisku z teleportem na Marsa) Fineasz: No dobra, wszystko gotowe. Baljeet: (Przez zęby) Siedzę tu już od północy, czekam na wszystkich i dostałem skurczu twarzy. Nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać. Fineasz: Czekaj, pomogę ci. (Fineasz poprawia Baljeet'owi twarz) I twarz jak nowa. Baljeet: Ah. No, a teraz sobie "Na luzaku" poczekam na Profesora. (Po chwili Baljeet znów dostaje skurczu twarzy) No i znowu go dostałem. (Akcja przenosi się do baru Mr. Slushy Burger. Fretka siedzi przy stoliku i obserwuje pracującego Jeremiasza) Fretka: O tak, Jeremciu, jesteś moim mistrzem corn-dogów. Jeremiasz: O... Cześć Fretka. Czadowa lornetka. Fretka: (rozchichotana) Tak, i działa bez zarzutu. Dopiero, co odkupiłam ją od taty, i... yyy... Wiesz. Sprawdzałam, czy nadal to działa, no i działa świetnie. Można sobie wszystko oddalać i przybliżać. (Patrząc przez lornetkę zauważa stojącą na blacie tabliczkę z napisem "Zatrudnimy pomocnika" (ang. Help Wanted).) Macie etat? Jeremiasz: Tak. Może się zgłosisz? Pracowałbym z tobą. Fretka: Mówisz "ramie w ramie"? (Znienacka Wendy wchodzi Fretce w drogę) Wendy: Witam. Ja jestem wesołą optymistką. Mam bardzo pozytywnej energii. Bardzo chciałabym tę pracę. (Fretka odpycha Wendy) Fretka: Przepraszam. Ja też chciałabym tu pracować. Kierownik baru: Niestety, drogie Panie. Etat jest tylko jeden. Zrobię konkurs - kto wygra, dostanie pracę. Wendy: Uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Powodzenia. U... Wolno. Jesteś szybka jak mucha w smole. Fretka: Mucha w smole! A ty jesteś szybka zupełnie jak... Na pewno wolniejsza od muchy w smole. (Do kierownika) To chyba nie było częścią konkursu, prawda? (Ciężarówka wjeżdża na parking piętrowy. Agent P leci za nią na plecaku odrzutowym. Ląduje na jej tyle i zdejmuje plecak, po czym przedostaje się do kokpitu, i patrzy na siedzącego za kierownicą Dundersztyca w lederwerkach.) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak, witam w mojej złej ciężarówce. (Wciska przycisk. Pepe zostaje uwięziony w krzesełku dla małego dziecka.) Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego noszę lederwerki? Cóż, zgrabniutko w nich wyglądam. (Kładzie nogę na deskę rozdzielczą.) Hy, hy, hy? Niebawem i tak wszystko się wyjaśni. Gruby męski głos: No ruszże się klocu! Jazda! Dundersztyc: (Do osoby z zewnątrz) Słuchaj koleś, właśnie tu... ohoho. Pani wybaczy. Przepraszam. (Do Agenta P) Miała taki męski i chrapliwy głos, że myślałem, że to mężczyzna. (Kobieta podchodzi do otwartego okna i patrzy na Dundersztyca.) Pewnie co chwila ktoś do niej mówi "Proszę Pana". To pewnie strasznie krępu... Hehe. Ona stoi za mną, i wszystko słyszy, prawda? (Zasuwa okno do góry, ale je blokuje silna kobieta i szykuje się do oddania ciosu na Dundersztyca. Ekran się zaczernia i słychać cios oddany przez kobietę. W następnym ujęciu Dundersztyc jedzie dalej, mając posiniaczone oko.) Ani słowa, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (Centrum handlowe Googolplex. Dundersztyc stoi w długiej kolejce do zgłaszania prac) Dundersztyc: No pięknie, kolejka. (Patrzy na chłopca trzymającego model Plutona) O mamciu! A to co? Czyżby model Plutona? Ha ha ha! To już nawet nie jest planeta, ty karłowaty gamoniu! (Podchodzi dorosły mężczyzna do chłopca i bierze model) Mężczyzna: (Do chłopca) Dzięki, że przypilnowałeś mi miejsce w kolejce. (Do Dundersztyca) A więc co mówiłeś o Plutonie?! Dundersztyc: Nic takiego. To na pewno jakiś... (Nagle ekran się zaczernia i słychać jak Dundersztyc dostaje cios modelem Plutona. W kolejnym ujęciu Dundersztyc zdejmuje z głowy model Plutona. Ma podbite drugie oko.) Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego w ogóle robię to wszystko. (Zaczyna się retrospekcja Dundersztyca.) Jako mały chłopiec wziąłem udział w festynie naukowym i zbudowałem swój pierwszy inator. Wtedy byłem jeszcze kiepski w wymyślaniu nazw, więc był to po prostu "inator". W chwili gdy miałem zaprezentować sędziom swój wynalazek, dzieciak z wulkanem na sodę kuchenną zdeklasował wszystkich. Rok później spróbowałem znowu, budując jeszcze większy inator, ale znów mój trud poszedł na marne przez wulkanik na sodę kuchenną. Miałem nauki po dziurki w nosie i postanowiłem poświęcić życie poezji. Dundersztyc (w retrospekcji): (cytuje "poezję") Telewizor czarny, A filmy są szare, Konie wciąż biegną, Zaraz umrę z głodu. Dundersztyc: Jednak nadal przegrywałem z wulkanami na sodę kuchenną...(Koniec retrospekcji) Ale z tym już koniec. (Odsłania swój wynalazek.) Bo oto największy na świecie wulkan na sodę kuchenną. A przynajmniej największy na tej sali, prawda? Chyba wygram. Chyba na pewno! Kontroler: Następny. Dundersztyc: Teraz my. (Podchodzi do kontroler ze swoim wynalazkiem.) Kontroler: Nie jesteś aby trochę za stary na festyn naukowy? Dundersztyc: Skąd? Dlaczego Pan tak myśli? Yyy... Nie widzi pan że noszę lederwerki? Kontroler: Dobrze, możesz wejść. Dundersztyc: He he he! (Do Pepe.) I widzisz? Wiem, co robię. (Tymczasem do stoiska Fineasza Ferba i Baljeeta przyszedł Profesor, by zobaczyć ich wynalazek.) Baljeet: Dzień dobry, Panie Profesorze. Profesor: No proszę. Widzę, że zbudowałeś prototyp. Jedna pozostaje kwestia: Czy on działa? Baljeet: Więc chyba... Fineasz: Na pewno zadziała. Baljeet, odpalamy. (Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet zakładają okulary ochronne. Baljeet uruchamia teleport na Marsa. Podczas otwierania przejścia Profesor zasłania sobie ramieniem oczy. Po chwili wspomniana trójka zdejmuje okulary. Profesor patrzy, co jest po drugiej stronie teleportu.) Profesor: No dobrze. Widzę festyn naukowy. Baljeet: Niech Pan się przyjrzy bliżej, Panie Profesorze. (Profesor zagląda głębiej w portal i widzi festyn naukowy przygotowany przez Marsjan.) Profesor: A niech to, Marsjański festyn naukowy! Baljeet, dzięki tobie moja nauczycielska kariera właśnie sięgnęła zenitu. (Wystawia ocenę.) Masz piątkę z dwoma plusami! Biegnę czym prędzej po komisję! (Tymczasem Doktor Dundersztyc i Agent P stoją przy stoisku z wielkim wulkanem sodowym.) Dundersztyc: Już niedługo kwas połączy się z podłogą, i wszystko ulegnie pełnej dewastacji! Hahaha! Najpierw jednak muszę znaleźć jakiś kontakt, bo przy okazji będzie kilka efektów laserowych. Porządeczku. Wyjmiemy ten,... (Wypina kabel zasilający teleport na Marsa z gniazdka w podłodze.) ...a wepniemy mój kabelek. (Wpina kabel zasilający wulkan.) Hehehe, o. (Profesor przyprowadza komisję sprawdzającą do stoiska z teleportem na Marsa.) Profesor: To właśnie tutaj. Baljeet, pokaż komisji, czego cię w tym roku nauczyłem. (Baljeet, próbując włączyć teleport, ciągnie i popycha, ale wynalazek się nie uruchamia. Profesor podchodzi do dźwigni, i też zaczyna się nią bawić.) Hehehe. Jedną chwilkę. Potrzebna jest nauczycielska fachowa ręka. Hahaha. (Mówi do nieaktywnego teleportu.) Halo, szanowni Marsjanie, to ja. (Do komisji.) Hehehe, mo-moment. Juror 1: Kto chce corn-doga? Juror 2: Ja chcę. (Komisja odchodzi od stoiska.) Profesor: Aha! Ustawimy na maksimum. (Przekręca gałkę z pozycji "Nisko" na "Wysoko") Tak. Teraz się uda. (Bawi się dźwignią.) Fineasz: Ciekawe, dlaczego przestał działać? Baljeet: To nieważne. Wcale nie zależało mi na wygranej, tylko na dobrej ocenie. Fineasz: A.. kto idzie na corn-doga? Baljeet: Ja! (Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet odchodzą od stoiska z teleportem.) (Tymczasem w kuchni baru Mr. Slushy Burger kierownik tłumaczy Fretce i Wendy zasady konkursu.) Kierownik: Dziewczęta, na początek macie je polać ketchupem i musztardą. (Pokazuje tace z hot-dogami.) Niedługo wrócę i sprawdzę jak wam idzie. (Wychodzi z kuchni.) Powodzenia. (Fretka i Wendy patrzą na siebie nawzajem złowrogim spojrzeniem. Stoją w rozkroku z rozstawionymi rękoma. Wendy z warczeniem zaczyna polewać hot-dogi. Po niej to samo robi Fretka. Po pewnym czasie tej drugiej kończy się ketchup.) Fretka: Ej, to nie fair. Ketchup mi się kończył. (Ściskając butelkę przypadkowo wystrzeliwuje w kierunku Wendy resztkę ketchupu.) Ups. Raczej teraz się skończył. (Wendy ma na głowie grudkę ketchupu. Psika Fretkę musztardą.) Wendy: Ups. A ja nie mam musztardy. (Fretka ma na ustach i brodzie musztardę. Psika Wendy ziołami.) Fretka: Oj, oj! Skończyły mi się zioła. (Wendy ma wokół oczu zioła. Kładzie na blacie butelkę majonezu i uderzając tacą w nią, psika Fretkę majonezem. Fretka jest w nim cała upaćkana.) Wendy: Hahaha! (Fretka bierze plasterki ogórka i rzuca nimi w Wendy.) '' (''Akcja przełącza się do stanowiska naukowego z teleportem na Marsa. Profesor ciągnąc za dźwignię próbuje go uruchomić.) Profesor: Musi zadziałać! Musi za...działać! (Dźwignia wyślizguje się Profesorowi z rąk i on upada na ziemię.) U, hm?! (Profesor zauważa odłączony kabel zasilający teleport koło zajętego już gniazdka.) (Tymczasem Pepe uwalnia się z siodełka-pułapki. Dundersztyc stojąc z wielką butlą octu nad swoim wulkanem, przygotowuje się do wlania go do wulkanu.) Dundersztyc: Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę octu... (Dundersztyc zostaje zaatakowany przez Pepe.) Aua! (Profesor pełzając po podłodze szuka gniazdka elektrycznego.) Profesor: Nie był wpięty do prądu. Tam jest jakieś gniazdko. (Widzi gniazdko z napisem High Voltage (ang. Wysokie napięcie), po czym wpina do niego wtyczkę.) Hahahaha! (Ciągnie za dźwignię. Teleport się uruchamia.) Hej, to działa! To działa! (Tymczasem Doktor Dundersztyc zaatakowany przez Pepe i oblany octem leży na podłodze.) Dundersztyc: Fuj, niech to! Pachnę jak ćwikła. (Dundersztyc ślizga się po kałuży octu rozlanego na podłodze i przypadkowo wypadając poza barierkę wpada do komina wulkanu na sodę kuchenną. Wulkan szykuje się do wybuchu, a Pepe ucieka.) Chyba mogę się pożegnać z tymi spodniami. (Nagle wulkan wybucha i rozpada się w drobny mak. Tymczasem teleport na Marsa wystrzeliwuje fioletowy promień, który "łapie" Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc wisi w powietrzu.) Hej, nic mi nie jest. TAK! Jestem niezniszczalny. (Nagle promień zaczyna wciągać Dundersztyca z odłamkami jego wulkanu.) Ej, nie,nie,nie,nie,nie, zaraz zaraz zaraz. Dokąd lecimy? (Po wciągnięciu Dundersztyca teleport wciąga sam siebie nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Komisja jedząca corn-dogi wraca do pustego stoiska po teleporcie.) Juror 1: No dobrze. Gdzie to cudo, które chciałeś nam pokazać? Profesor: A-a-a... Naprawdę tu był. Słowo. Juror 1: Chodźmy znaleźć prawdziwego zwycięzcę. Profesor: Ale... Ale no bo... Ale no bo... Ale no bo... (Do jurorów podchodzi dziewczynka z mechanicznymi ramionami na plecach.) Dziewczynka: Przepraszam, czy nie jest jeszcze za późno? Juror 1: To mechaniczne ramiona? Dziewczynka: Owszem. Przydały się przy robieniu sodowego wulkanu. (Dziewczynka okazuje swój wulkan na sodę kuchenną.) Juror 1: Ah. (Jurorzy klaszczą.) Wulkan na sodę kuchenną? Bomba. Pierwsze miejsce. (Juror wyciąga rozetkę z napisem "1-sze miejsce".) Dundersztyc (echo): To nie fair. Profesor: Ale no bo... (Kuchnia baru Mr. Slushy Burger. Kierownik z niezadowoleniem patrzy na brudne od ketchupu i innych przypraw Fretkę i Wendy.) Kierownik: Tak. Ponieważ cały zapas ketchupu i musztardy zużyłyście na siebie, niestety, żadna z was nie dostanie pracy. Fretka: Ślimak! Wolna jak ślimak, ha. Wendy: U, Szybka jesteś. (W centrum handlowym Baljeet, Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela siedzą na ławce i jedzą corn-dogi.) Izabela: Zrobiliście teleport na Marsa, i nawet sami przez niego nie przeszliście? Fineasz: Aaaa, przeszliśmy. Ferb: Ale to już inna historia. (Jedzą dalej. Nagle podchodzi do nich Pepe.) Fineasz: No proszę. Jest Pepe. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1